Of all the Luck and Mishaps
by asephear
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka, a normal teenager who made it into Ouran Academy, arrived at a rock concert that this band called 'Host Club' holds. Who would've thought that from that point onwards this teenage girl would be tangled up with the band's stupidity?


_**Rock Band AU**_

 **Back with a new story! Hope you enjoy!**

 **The song I am starting off with is called 'Bleeding Out' by Imagine Dragons!**

 **(P.S Disclaimer is out for a while, so I'll be taking over her post)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Or Kaoru. Or Bleeding Out. Sadly.**

* * *

 **mishap**

 _.noun. an unlucky accident_

* * *

Haruhi stared at the text she had just received. She closed her phone, rubbed her eyes, opened her phone and then stared at the text again. It was sent from her father.

 _Haruhi~~~_

 _I know that I leave home too often for my poor little darling to even cope with, so I really really really wanted to make up for it, because remember that I love love love you Haruhi, dear, so I booked you a ticket to go watch this apparently 'hot' rock band by the name of Host Club, but I think it's full name is Ouran High School Host Club (OHSHC) - and isn't Ouran your academy? - and that's why that abbreviation is painted on your darling little poster for you to hold up! I know, I know, I didn't have to do that, but daddy wants to make sure you have a nice life!_

 _P.S Misuzu is off and that's why I couldn't send you to Karuizawa! I know you'll understand, kay?_

 _xxxx Daddy_

Haruhi, once again, stared at the text. Haruhi, once again, closed her phone, and once again, rubbed her eyes, and, once again, opened her phone and stared at the text, once again. She then shut her phone and smacked her face against the dining-table.

 _The idiot..._ she thought angrily, clenching her fist. First of all, those tickets probably cost hundreds, if this band was really well known, and second of all, she didn't even _like_ rock bands!

 _Urgh..._

Regaining posture and picking up the poster that was lying on the table (the poster read ' _OHSHC! OHSHC! OHSHC, I LOVE YOU! I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN! SO PLEASE SHAKE MY HAND! I'LL EVEN BUY SOME LAND - JUST FOR YOU! YAY! xXxXx_ ')

Haruhi ripped apart the poster, and then picked up the golden ticket. _Might as well go,_ she thought. _It'll be a waste of money otherwise._

* * *

 _Her mother had been a lawyer, many years ago._

Hmm? Why had that line suddenly popped in Haruhi's head?

As the teenage girl slipped on some cropped jeans and a yellow hoodie, she shook her head, because she really _did not_ want to remember about her deceased mother. She'd been dead 10 years.

 _Many years ago. Many,_ many _years ago._

Haruhi shook her head again as she fumbled around for her trainers. _No,_ she thought, _I don't want to think about her right now._

So she didn't.

* * *

"Ticket, sir," said the voice of a gruff male when he spotted Haruhi. The teenage girl sighed, and handed him her ticket. As she had short hair - and an _unbelievably_ flat chest - she was often mistaken for a 'boy', unless she wore a dress.

But never mind that; she was at the concert, for a day out; for a rest.

'Rest' would be the _last_ thing she got here.

As she entered the stadium, she saw hundreds and thousands of people screaming at the top of their lungs, even though the concert hadn't even started yet. Haruhi groaned, and looked around for her seat, before she realised that _there were none._

So she joined the standing fangirls, and wondered for the fiftieth time _why_ she was there.

* * *

 _"Please welcome the Host Club!"_

At that sentence, everyone started screaming louder, and Haruhi flinched, naturally reaching to cover her ears. A few glares were sent her way, however, when she performed that movement, so she didn't cover her ears, and instead stared at the band that was slowly walking in. Apparently, they were really popular in her academy, which was Ouran Academy - or Ouran High School - as they had originated there, and eventually became famous. According to all the obsessive fangirls, the Hitachiin brothers were in Haruhi's class.

But Haruhi never concentrated on anyone at her academy, as she was only there for her studies; after all, to get into the academy, you either had to be rich, or extremely, _extremely_ clever - which was what Haruhi was. However, she was poor in comparison to all the other students.

As the teenager considered these facts, a tune started playing, and the crowd started screaming even louder. Then, a melodic voice drifted and weaved through the air.

 _I'm bleeding out_  
 _So if the last thing that I do_  
 _Is bring you down_  
 _I'll bleed out for you_  
 _So I bare my skin_  
 _And I count my sins_  
 _And I close my eyes_  
 _And I take it in_  
 _I'm bleeding out_  
 _I'm bleeding out for you, for you.  
_

Haruhi blinked, and then blinked again. She stared at the group on the stage. The lead singer had blonde hair, the bassist had glasses, the pianist was _super_ short, there were two twins at the guitars, and at the drums was a guy with black hair.

 _What a variety._

 _When the day has come_  
 _That I've lost my way around_  
 _And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground_  
 _When the sky turns grey_  
 _And everything is screaming_  
 _I will reach inside_  
 _Just to find my heart is beating_

Haruhi looked at the crowd and found them mesmerised by the band. She glanced at the band, and was captured by their aura, too.

 _Oh, you tell me to hold on_  
 _Oh, you tell me to hold on_  
 _But innocence is gone_  
 _And what was right is wrong_

The teenager found herself bobbing up and down to the tune. It was catchy, and had a meaning. _Good song,_ she noted down, _good band._

* * *

"Attention please!" called out the lead singer. "I'd like to thank you _all_ for coming to our concert! For now, goodbye!"

As everybody filed out, Haruhi was still bobbing, her gentle eyes away in wonderland. As the stadium eventually got emptier and emptier, Haruhi still carried on bobbing, until there was no one but her in the stadium. _Huh?_ wondered the teenager, as she realised that she was alone. _Where is everyone?_

Haruhi looked around. Where was the exit?

 _Ahah!_

The teenage girl spotted a doorway, and advanced towards it, completely oblivious to the green EXIT sign that was right next to her.

* * *

Haruhi hurried down the dim hallway. _Why is this corridor so dark?_ she wondered, glancing around. As she carried on running, she spotted a light at the end. _Thank God,_ thought the teenager, _there's the exit._

Although it wasn't.

As Haruhi Fujioka burst out of the corridor and looked around, she wondered if this could possibly be the biggest mistake she had ever made.

Because there, in front of her, were the Host Club.

Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

 **Pretty proud-ish with what I've written so far. Let me just warn you all - I ship Haruhi and Hikaru, not Haruhi and Tamaki, but I still ship Haruhi and Tamaki a bit...so maybe there will be scenes with them in it too?**

 **x Indigo**


End file.
